SAO-style Sburb World
by Catherine Tyler
Summary: What if Sburb was just a virtual reality game, similar to that of SAO, but if you died, you were just stored in the dream bubbles, until the game was ended. Well here's our (a collaborative effort of Emmaline Haesel ((writing this)) and Catherine Tyler) take on a post-Sburb world. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me. I am on break now so I figure I might as well do this.**

***Takes a sip of cider***

**Bleh, its cold.**

***Gets up to warms it back up. Stares at screen.***

**I have no idea what to do. I write for three fandoms and I have no idea what to write. To get ideas, I am listening to ****_You are going to go far kid. _****Also I am trying to converse with Emmaline Haesel but she is being a bit (She is reading as I type this) Rude. **

***Sounds of dying from me***

_Hey, EH here, yeah, CT is gonna be OOC of a while... OOC=Out Of Commission._

**Emmaline, get off. This is my story. W-**

_I was off, then stole it back to tell you, _I did get off...

**:P. To my readers, I am sorry. I am stalling so I can get an idea. Okay so I figured out a story but it is going to be a joint one with Emmaline Haesel on my account based off of SAO due to the fact I was watching it earlier. Everyone is human in the real world, but decided on a different path through the virtual reality. **_The ones who 'died' didn't actually die, unlike in SAO, just were OOC (see above) for the rest of the game, until the Beta and Alpha 'humans' ended the game, and if they were dead pre-SBurb, they were actually in a coma, but were actually aware enough to play the game... decided by the doctors to have them play, stimulate brain activity to keep them alive, because brain dead is the point of no return, at all, at least in this world. Neither of us really have any medical knowledge, other than Google..._

**We don't own the characters, just the plot and our OCs. Also our OCs gave the idea for the school and Cate runs it online from Washington while consoling with Emma, who lives in Texas and attends the school. My OC is studying to be a doctor.**

**So, with out further ado, On to the story. **_Oh, we decided this a little ways in, but EHEC kids' last name is Harleybert, but in-game two used their grandparents' names, Jake and Jane, while the other's used the two halves of their last names, John and Jade._

Chapter 1, The EHEC Family (Emmaline Haesel)

(Note: EHEC stands for Egbert, Harley, English, Crocker)

"Did we really have to move?" came John's deep voice, with a hint of whininess at the prospect of moving. John, contrary to his in-game appearance, was actually a very well-built sixteen year old boy. With shaggy ebony hair, a proportionally muscled, not overly so, like a jock or body builder, 6'0 lightly tanned body and slightly White-Asian mixed features, he was very handsome. His twin Jade, responded by reaching over and slapping the back of his head. Jade was a curvy, again, not overly so, tanned beauty, with noble features similar to all her siblings, with long, shiny, ebony hair falling to her mid-thighs, a comparable 5'6" to her brothers' 6'0, falling as the shortest of all four, Jane beating her out by an inch at 5'7". Similar to their younger-by-three-years siblings, Jake and Jane looked very similar to the younger twins, with the common variation expected in siblings.

John wore a blue shirt with a windy pattern spiraling up from his left hip, widening over his right shoulder, and a pair of blue jeans and yellow converse, as his god tier was patterned after his favorite shirt and shoes, Jade wore her black-and-white space nebula shirt, again, the basis for her in-game god tier. Jane wore a beige skirt and light green pullover and Jake wore his dark-green button-up over his yellow wing-patterned shirt, with khaki shorts.

"Yes, John," Jane sighed from the passenger's seat, checking the light amount of make up she had put on for their first day at school.

"We all missed several years of rather important information-stuffing, old chap!" Jake piped up from the driver's seat, his fake accent peaking through and making everyone smile.

"Oh, I wonder if Rose and Dave are going to attend the school? Who knows, we might actually get to meet them face-to-face!" Jade was practically vibrating with excitement at meeting her 'best friends" in person, for real this time. "I wonder if Dave is really blonde, or as good a- n-never mind!" Jade had flushed fire engine red as John burst out laughing, his deep chuckles mingling with Jake's deeper ones, and Jane's tinkling laughs.

"It's okay Jade, I'm pretty sure John is wondering the same of his lovely Rose, heavens know I'm thinking the same of Dirk and I'll bet you my best set of pistols Jane is thinking of her blonde bombshell!" Jake laughed, dodging Jane's swat for his head.

"Oh, hush, you..." Jane flushed almost as bright, if not brighter than her little sister. "Look, we're here, you damnable oaf." Jane pointed out the window at Skaia Academy's gates, shaped not unlike the loading spirograph of the game.

"Skaia Academy? Really? Are they trying to remind us of the game?" John groaned upon seeing the school's name.

"Well, I think it's cute!" Jade immediately jumped to the defense of the school, so much like her dog tier self, John just had to laugh.

"Alright, alright!" John got out between the deep chuckles rumbling from his chest at the adorable look plastered on his twin's face. "I'll admit, it's not that bad. Some of those movies I pretended to like in the game were even worse, you have to admit... And 'Con Air,'..." John shuddered at the thought of that movie, Jade laughing at the grimace that crossed his face.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad, and your obsession with Nic Cage? I hope that was..." Jade trailed off at the pained groan from John, seeing his emphatic nodding, laughing at his act. By now the two sets of twins had exited the car, and were walking to admissions, lugging their suitcases to the end of the medium-length line.

"Oh, Jake speaking of bad movie obsessions, please tell me the blue girls thing was an act, as well as the flirting that we took part in?" Jane asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing to worry about Janey, it was an act! I enjoy action movies to an extent, but that much action makes it hard to sleep at night! And our flirting, well, considering both of our sexualities..." here Jake made a vague motion between the two of them" I know it was play on my part, as I knew you were my sister in the back of my mind... You?"

"Of course, again, with the sexuality and the knowledge you were my twin." Jane smiled at Jake, her relief rather evident.

"Oh, no! Bec, come back!" Jade's wail broke through the idle, ambient chatter surrounding the line.

"What?! Damn it!" John growled, diving after the dog, his lithe body twisting in ways to shock the many onlookers as he ran full-speed after Bec, catching his collar by the tips of his fingers, catching his breath, _oh, the irony, the Heir of Breath lost his breath_, before looking up and seeing a pair of pointy anime shades and blonde hair, before he was slammed into by Jade and Jake, Jane walking up at a more sedate pace, having seen John catch a hold of the pure white dog.

"Hey, you oaky, oops, okay, sugar?" A blonde girl asked from behind Anime Shades.

"Yeah, fine, if my twin and brother get off my chest, I can't catch my Breath." John wheezed, Jade and Jake getting his subtle reference.

Unknown to the Harleyberts, the four blondes, the younger two unnoticed behind the older twins, had all caught the reference as well.

"Sorry, sorry, we'll give you some Space..." Jade started, standing up, Jake rising after the Witch, offering John a hand up.

"And we'll Hope Janey can..." the Page continued, trailing off for Jane to finish their little joke.

"Bring you back to Life." Jane finished with smile highlighting her features, brushing her younger, taller brother off, and checking for injuries, as she had done when the Maid still had control over her aspect.


	2. Chapter 2

**So its now my turn. I will be doing the StriLondes and Emmaline will be doing the EHEC family.**

**We don't own the characters, Who belong to Andrew Hussie, just the plot and Emma and Cate.**

**Without further ado, On to the story!**

**P.S Bold before hand is me (CT) and Italics are EH.**

Chapter 2, Strilondes (Catherine Tyler)

Rose and Dave were waiting at the edge of the campus for their older siblings. Rose was a slightly curvy girl, with platinum blonde hair falling just past her shoulders, due to the fact she had not gotten around to cutting it back into the bob it was 3 years ago. She was tall, at 5'9", only 2 inches shy of her older siblings and an inch shy of her twin brother. Her violet eyes shined with intelligence, always studying the world around her, which transferred to her in-game character as a psychologist.

Her bright orange tee shirt with a sun on it stood out against her pale complexion, due to her albino genes. Her black skirt went nicely with it and a violet headband rested in her hair. Her outfit was complete with a light application of pink gloss, and some mascara, bringing out her eyes.

Dave also was an albino and shared the same platinum blonde hair as his siblings. His dark red tee shirt, bearing a gear, also stood out against his pale complexion. His aviator shades were in place, resting on his nose to cover his red eyes. He wore a red sleeved white bodied jacket with a broken record on the back and tight black pants. Dave and his brother were lean but slightly muscular, and could move faster than the human eye could track.

Dirk was similar to Dave in features but had his own style of clothing. He wore a loose tank top with a heart on it, half filled, and black pants. He slicked back his hair and wore some anime shades Dave gave him as an ironic gift for his 11th birthday. They hid his sun-kissed orange eyes, much like Dave's hid his eyes.

Roxy was slightly more curvy than Rose but was as lean as the boys. Her hair now reached the middle of her ribs. Her dark blue dress beared the Void symbol, and fell just below her knees. Her dark blue leggings covered down to the middle of her shins. Within her purse, a flask containing sugar water sat, which she get drunk off of. Rose jumped off the wall as their beaten old red truck pulled up. Dirk cut off the engine and climbed out with Roxy to retrieve the luggage from the back. Jaspers shot from the car.

"Shit. Jaspers." Rose said, running after the cat.

Dave shot a look at Dirk before running off after his twin and the family cat.

"Dirky, didn't you cheek, check, to see if the look, er, lock, was done?" Roxy asked from across the car.

"Yeah but I guess it came undone during the ride." Dirk replied, pulling out Rose's luggage while Roxy worked on pulling out Dave's.

Roxy came around the car to help Dirk pull out his and her luggage and Jaspers' cat carrier, when they heard a set of running foot steps. Dirk turned to see a 16 year old boy grab a pure white dog's collar and look up at him before being slammed into 2 of his siblings while a third was walking up.

_Jane. The guy who slammed into the other must be Jake. Who are the others, though? _Dirk thought.

"Hey, you oaky, oops, okay, sugar?" Roxy asked from behind Dirk.

"Yeah, fine, if my twin and brother get off my chest, I can't catch my Breath." The boy wheezed from underneath Jake and his sister.

Rose and Dave walked up on the other side of the car in time to hear the joke. Along with their older siblings, they got it.

"Sorry, sorry, we'll give you some Space..." The girl started, getting up off the boy with Jake.

"And we'll Hope Janey can..." the Page continued, trailing off, as if waiting for Jane to finish the joke.

"Bring you back to Life." Jane finished with smile highlighting her features, brushing her younger, taller brother off, and checking for injuries.

"Sorry, but to shed some Light on the irony of this scene, we must be going now." Rose stated, giving a look at Dirk who handed her the carrier.

"Maybe we can talk when all of us have some Time, later." Dave continued, gathering his luggage and waited for his siblings.

"Little man, I bet they don't have the Heart to even meet up with cool kids like us." Dirk continued the joke, gathering his and Rose's things, as payment for not checking to see if the door to Jaspers' carrier was locked.

"Can we just a Void the subgerct, er subjrect- ject oh screw it." Roxy said, causing her siblings to laugh.

"We'll see you later then." Jane said, dragging Jake and their younger sister off.

John grabbed Rose's arm.

"On the way here we passed a café. Meet us there at 5:30?" John asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Sure." Rose said, smiling.

John watched as she walked away.

"Hey chap, you coming?" Jake called.

Rose hid a smile as she followed her siblings to their dorm. 4 others were going to be sharing it with them and they had no idea who the other 4 were.

"So, think that is John?" Dave whispered in Rose's ear as she neared.

"Maybe and the girl in the space nebula shirt must be Jade. The other two must have played with Dirk and Roxy." Rose stated.

She and Roxy set up the kitchen, forcing Dirk to put his swords in his room. It was a double house connected at the kitchen for the two sets of people that will be using the house. The other house door opened up and the girls saw the Harleyberts walk in. The guys went off to claim their rooms, leaving the girls to unpack the kitchen.

"So, not only do we run into each other outside.." Rose started, leaning through the door that allows them to see into the other house that is in halves.

"We are also mouse, house, mates." Roxy finished, face palming at her mix-up.

**DONE! **

**Also OverlordMiles: here are some more puns. That was probably the fastest review ever.**

**This is it for me for now. Until chapter 4.**

**R&R please and Check out Emmaline Haesel's account for her own works.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bluh, chapter three same night the story was posted! I am so jittery, but I am blaming it on the fact my hair is wet, so cold, I'm sick (tail end of a cold) and candy canes! Anyways, PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT MY PROFILE! __**glares at CT**__ I am very sort of self conscious about my writing, and I will probably never read this story again, simply from embarrassment. And I am not sorry for all the aspect puns I put in the first chapter._

_Ooh, yeah, slight language warning towards the end, for- well, you'll know. I toned it down, but still..._

Chapter Three: The Café with the EHEC kids (Emmaline Haesel)

{Time skip of about five hours, the EHEC crew arrived at Skaia Academy about noon-ish...}

"Jade, do I look okay?" John's voice floated into Jade's daydream for the fifth time in as many minutes. Jade looked over to her twin, older by 4 minutes and 13 seconds, to see him tugging on his wind-patterned shirt, before glancing down to see her own space nebula shirt wrinkled from her leaning against the café counter for the past few minutes, before glancing at the clock, 5:25, they had gotten there at 5:15 to grab seats, or a table, in Jake and Jane's case, before glancing back at John to assure him of his appearance in for the fifth time, matching the number of his queries.

"John, you look fine. remember, this wind shirt is your best one? Honestly, girls have always thrown themselves at you, and while I'm sure Rose has more class than that, even she'll be hard pressed to resist you!" Jade chirped, smiling so widely her eyes were forced closed.

"Thanks- hey! I never said anything about Rose!" John relaxed, before what she had said registered and he yelped, before a sly look crossed his face, unknown to Jade, who was now fiddling with her long skirt and nebula tee. "I'm sure Dave's jaw dropped when he saw what you really looked like." John said, smirking as he watched Jade's head snap up and flush bright red.

"John!" the Witch of Space shrieked, unknown to the fact that the Strilondes had arrived by then, and proceeded to attempt to embarrass him. "Oh, really, now? I could have sworn Rose actually faltered, before regaining her composure and continuing our aspect pun game..." she grinned, unknowing that by attempting to embarrass John, she had embarrassed Rose, who by that time, had walked up behind her with Dave, causing the blonde girl to flush. Dave, not willing to give up the game, grinned at John, making a motion for him to be silent, before turning to whisper to Rose.

"You actually did stutter? Damn, and here was I thinking I was hearing things!" The Knight of Time's sunglasses did nothing to hide his grin at his sister.

"Hush, or do you want me to mention how your eyes traveled up, but never quite made it to Jade's face?" The Seer of Light hissed back, her face flushing even brighter at his comment.

"Did she? Well at least I could make eye contact with her, with Dave, I'm not so sure... I think his eyes got stuck about twelve inches too low on you..." The Heir of Breath's lopsided grin making his eyes flash, pointing out a previously unnoted fact to the younger Strilonde twins.

"Hey, John, wow when did you get so tall? I always thought I was taller? Anyways, what happened to your glasses?" Dave walked around Jade and slung his arm around John's shoulders to hide his bright blush at John's latest comment. Well, tried to is more like, considering Dave was about two inches shorter that John, and about twenty pounds lighter, therefore giving him no advantage other than a slight speed one, shown to be very slight by John's chase of the real-life Bec earlier.

"Contacts, all of us have them, haven't worn glasses in about six, seven years. And as for your questions about my height, game avatar. I was going for a more weak, dorky look, underestimation and all. Worked out pretty well, huh?" John's deep laugh shocked both Strilonde twins, neither expecting a voice or laugh so deep from their "best friend." John reached out and caught Dave's shoulder before he fell over from the height difference and John's laughter

"John, don't forget about me! We are so definitely not done!" Jade huffed from behind the shocked Strilondes, shocking them even more with her actual physical appearance. Jade's musical voice had shocked them when they had heard it, upon entering the cozy little café, John's deep voice shocking them even further, and when they had seen the owners of the voices, the presumably unflappable Strilondes had definitely been shocked when the owners of the really nice voices had turned out to be their candidates for the real life John and Jade, and future house mates!

"Jade, can we continue this later? I believe our dear friends the Strilondes are about to faint form information overload, remember, we didn't exactly go with the whole truth about our avatars." John laughed, his grip on Dave having shifted to a headlock on him, when he attempted to push John off.

"John, could you be a dear, and release Dave?" Rose asked, stepping from behind Jade, hoping to fluster him as she had in-game many times before. John blinked at her, before grinning his so called "prankster's grin."

"Why do that," John asked, before hoisting Dave up onto his shoulder, grinning down at his sister and Rose. "When I can do this?" His grin had blown to full proportions, the lopsidedness on full display, causing a slight stutter in many girls' hearts, least of all Rose's, as well as a faint blush to spread across her pale cheeks.

"John," Jade sighed at her twin, before motioning Rose and him, Dave in tow, mightily displeased with his current situation, towards the table Jane and Jake had claimed earlier, giving Dave a rather nice view of where they had been.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after the younger Strilondes went to talk to John and Jade<p>

* * *

><p>"Woha, 'scuse, whoa, Janey! Didn't know you were such a hooker, sorry, looker!"<p>

"Ah, Roxy, as eloquent as ever, I see!" Jake laughed, startling them as he stood up to shake Dirk and Roxy's hands, Jane rising also to give both hugs.

"Roxy, you're not drunk are you? We talked about this in the game, right? Please tell me this is just a speech impediment of yours, and not the influence of alcohol." The Maid of Life gave her friend and former girlfriend a stern, but concerned look up and down, immediately cataloguing places the Rogue of Void could keep alcohol, and the fact she looked very nice in her dress. Getting a nod and a blush from Roxy, Jane turned to Dirk. "Hello Dirk, how have you been?" Jane smiled at the Prince of Heart.

"Jakey! So good to see you!" Roxy squealed, throwing herself at the Page of Hope, like her little sister, hoping to fluster the boy, but like John, Jake just laughed and swung her around, causing Jane to smile laugh, while Dirk frowned in jealousy.

"Roxy, I do hope you aren't attempting to make any moves on my brother, you do know he is bi, right?" Jane asked, smirking at the sudden paleness of Dirk's face at the thought of his twin making moves on his former boyfriend and current love interest, crush?

Jane, knowing that Jake had no intention to make a move for Roxy, having his eyes on the other Strilonde twin of the older set, was merely laughing her tinkling laugh, shocking the Strilondes, much like her younger siblings did to the other set of twins in their session. At her laugh, both of the blondes took a moment to actually look at their former co-players, seeing all the game didn't, like Jane wasn't as pudgy as her avatar was, nor was Jake as sun-tanned, more like kissed, as was Jane, and the fact that Jake's voice was actually significantly deeper than in the game, as well as Jane's being much higher.

"Egbert, can you possibly put me down, _now_?" Dave's rather petulant request came from a little ways away, causing the older sets of twins turn to see John, Jade and Rose walking with Dave slung over John's shoulder, John and Jade chuckling at Dave's predicament, with Rose's slight smile curling her glossy-pink painted lips.

"John, put the poor chap down! I'm sure he can walk just fine!" Jake laughed, his deep laugh rumbling from behind Dirk, causing the stoic blonde to jump at the semi-unfamiliar sound, a blush blossoming across his features despite his best efforts to push it down.

"Nah, this is Dave we're talking about, I'm pretty sure you know what he is like from the stories of our session I told you!" John laughed, his lopsided grin pushing his right eye closed. "He is and always will be a big baby!"

"But John, what if the Strilondes were as truthful as us in the games? Hmm?" Jane absently asked, picking at flour caught around her manicure.

John's grin dropped and he became more serious than the Strilondes had ever seen him before.

"No, David and I were very truthful with what we told you, although we were a lot less free with information than yourself, Mr. Egbert, or you, Ms. Harley"

"Same with us, Ms. Crocker and Mr. English." Dirk piped up, his voice rumbling from beside Jake, making him turn to glance at him, before his attention turned to his younger brother as the Heir began speaking.

"I do Hope, sorry Jake, couldn't help myself, that you aren't assuming we lied to you all? Other than slight falsifications, yes, Rose, I do know what that word means, with our names and interests and backstories, we were truthful, perhaps about as much as you all were." John frowned at the accusations he sensed were being aimed at his family. "I'll start with some admissions, the first being my name. It is not 'John Egbert,' as I lead you to believe in our game, but rather Johnathan Harleybert, twin to Jadeana Harleybert, younger siblings to Janeva and Jakob Harleybert, I being older by four minutes and thirteen seconds, same for Jane, of both sets of twins. I do like movies, but I do not have such a horrendous taste in them, nor a major liking for Nic Cage, and I do enjoy cakes, especially Janey's cakes. Speaking of cake, I do dislike Betty Crocker, just to not that extent, and my dad, while he does bake, doesn't do it every day, nor do any of us have any obsession with harlequins" John finished and stepped back, motioning for Jade to step forward and contribute.

"I am Jade Harleybert, and while I do like science, I am not obsessed like my game avatar. I did grow up around others and I did attend school. I did not live on Hellmurder Island, Dave, so don't ask. We did grow up in Washington. Bec is my," here John, Jane and Jake all coughed. "_our_ dog, but he is not the First Guardian, nor does he have any special powers, other than his teleportation fast running only John seems to be able to keep up with."

Jane stepped up next. "While I do enjoy baking and mysteries, they are not obsessions of mine, and I do share a dislike of Betty Crocker with John, rather than being an avid fangirl. I am not pudgy, as you can see," Jane gestured to her body, making Roxy blush as her eyes followed her hand. "And while I do like Jake, he is my twin, so it is merely familial love. I believe I am done. Jake?"

"I am Jake Harleybert, rather than English. In game, Janey and I took our grandparents' names, while John and Jade each took one half of our last names. Like John, I do like action movies, but so much action makes it hard to sleep at night. Like Jade, I did not grow up on Hellmurder Island, as you once called it, Dirk, again, growing up in Washington. And while I do like blue ladies, I would never date them, not because I am gay, I am bi, I'll tell you, but rather, I like blue ladies because Jane, my twin is a blue lady, her color being light blue, and I like to think I rather like her." Jake grinned, finishing his introduction rather quickly.

"Well, Dave, Dirk, Roxy and I are all siblings, being the Strilondes, and we all grew up in Texas, contrary to the fact in-game Roxy and I lived in New York. We each took one half of our last name for own in-game one, I am named Rosaline, Dave is David, Dirk is Derick," Rose paused to chuckle, seeing Jane and Jake's saw drop from the normalcy of his name, causing Dirk to flush. "and Roxy is-" Roxy cut in.

"Roxanne! But I prefererer Roxy!" Roxy got lost in the middle of her word, frowning, before finishing her interruption.

"As I was saying, I do not have an obsession with wizards, Dirk does sleep and doesn't build robots, Roxy does not drink, at all, and Dave does not collect dead things, nor do our brothers hold roof-top strifes." rose finished, seeing John and Jade's concentrated looks, not knowing they were updating their Strilonde databases with what their older siblings stories of their sessions and what Rose had just told them. Jane and Jake were busy dong the same, as well as al the Strilondes.

Just then, a rather short, and short-tempered waiter who seemed to speak in all caps came to ask them for their orders.

"WHAT DO YOU SUCKASSES WANT TO EAT?"

"Oh, hello Karkat!" John grinned from the other side of the table, waving at the short reddish-black haired server.

"WHA- EGBERT?!" the server seemed to take a second glance at him.

"Hi, Karkat!" Jade waved from beside John, smiling her widest at him, drawing his attention before the Strilondes across the table caught his attention with their greetings.

"Hello, Karkat. How have you been?" Rose nodded to him.

"Hey, Karkitten, how've you been?" Dave smirked, knowing that nickname got on his nerves.

"IT WAS FINE UNTIL YOU ALL CAME AND SAT DOWN AT MY TABLE, STRIDER. YOU, AND LALONDE, AND EGBERT AND HARLEY!" Karkat growled at the blonde.

"Karkat, actually our last names are Harleybert, because we're twins, and this is our older siblings, Jane and Jake, also twins," John pointed Jane and Jake out to the black-haired boy, "and those are the Strilondes, you know Dave and Rose, but the older blondes are Roxy and Dirk, pretty sure you can figure out which." John grinned at Karkat.

"Karkat, y9u are n9t 69thering the cust9mers, are y9u?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

_And that's all CT will let me type, but I think this is the longest chapter we have yet! Woohoo! Yeah, please forgive us if this doesn't go as fast after break...*laughs*_

_Emmaline Haesel, signing off, until chapter 5. Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! So this is the 4th chapter in a joint project between me and Emmaline Haesel. Don't listen to her as she does have some good works if she ever updates.**

**We don't own the characters, just the plot and our OCs.**

**Also to the readers who are wondering when are the OCs coming in, Emma Haesel is coming in chapter 5 and Cate Tyleer is coming in chapter 6. And yes I did spell both last names correctly.**

**P.S I am so tired as I am writing this so yeah, if there is any mistakes they are my own fault.**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 4 Strilondes (Catherine)

-Time Skip 3 months-

The Strilondes and the Harleyberts were all sitting around on the Strilondes' living room, ready to play Truth or Dare. Classes have been going smoothly but everyone on campus had yet to meet the founders, the cousins who created the school. It was rumored that they played their own session but nobody knew exactly who they were. It became tiring to explain to the other players that 1) John and Jade were, in fact twins, 2) their last name was Harleybert, 3) Jane and Jake were also twins and John and Jade's older siblings, 4) What they had portrayed online was not true, 5) Roxy was not always drunk, and a collection of other things.

"Hey John, how did you find out about this school? I mean it was set up in Texas and it would take forever for the founders to get the lists of the players and to send the pamphlets and yet you are here a week after it officially opened." Rose said.

"Well...-" John started but was cut off by Jade.

"I saw a girl with this bright red hair slip the brochure into our mailbox the day we got back home. She wore a duller red beanie and a pristine white coat with a symbol on the back. She also had a skateboard under her arm. I thought I saw her around school before the game but I didn't see her face though." Jade prattled on.

"Yeah. Sounds like the captain of the color guard. She always had on a pristine white jacket." John said.

"I think she be about 18 now and well into college. So how about Truth or Dare?" Jake asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Okay, Jakey, Truth or Dare?" Roxy asked.

"Well Roxy, I choose Truth." Jake responded.

"Okay. Well than have you ever kissed a girl?" Roxy asked.

"I have. Well then, Dave, Truth or Dare?" Jake answered in his deep voice that set Dirk's Heart a flutter.

"Dare." Dave answered.

"Okay then I dare you to sit on Jade's lap." Jake smugly said.

"Jake! That is an evasion of my personal Space." Jade cried out, blushing when Dave sat on her lap and got comfortable.

"Mm Rose, Truth or Dare?" Dave asked his twin.

'I choose Truth." Rose responded.

"Well to save Time and to shed some Light, Which Life did you Hope to have a relationship in?" Dave asked.

Everyone just stared at the Knight of Time.

"You are the worst pun maker ever, David." Rose responded. " But I would have to say Post-Sburb Life."

"Okay that is enough with the aspect puns you two." Dirk said, coming in with a pizza.

" Jade, Truth or Dare?" Rose asked, leaning back a bit to see around her brother to the girl with a huge blush.

"D-Dare for me." Jade stuttered before sending a glare at her siblings because of her flustered state causing them to laugh.

" I dare you to kiss Dave on the cheek." Rose said, not bothering to hide her smug undertone.

"Don't you d-" Dave turned his head to look at Rose and Jade ended up kissing him on the lips. Both pulled back with a huge blush on their faces and Jade tried to cover her face with her hands.

"Ugh. Sorry s-sorry. Uhh Jane, truth or dare?" Jade said from behind her hands.

She refused to remove her hands when she felt Dave shift then try to peel her hands away from her face. She heard him sigh and felt a small pressure on the top of her head as he first kissed her then rested his chin on her head.

"Well little sis, Truth." Jane responded.

"Did you really have a crush on Jake?" Jade asked, still hiding when Dave straddled her due to the fact he was uncomfortable of being twisted in a weird way.

"No, I did not. Dirk, truth or dare?" Jane replied, turning to the second to last Strilonde.

"Dare." Dirk said, smirking.

"Fine then. I dare you to make out with Jake 30 seconds." Jane said, watching as Dirk's smirk **(Haha Dirk's smirk)** fade.

He then turns to Jake who was sitting next to him and pull the Page into a kiss.

It lasted for a whole two minutes with everyone but Dave and Jade, who were busy giving each other chaste kisses in Hope no one sees them, watching. John ended up clearing his throat to bring the kissing gay couple back to reality.

"Dave." Dirk called.

Jade squeaked and buried her burning face into Dave's chest while he dipped his head to hide it in her hair.

"Yes Dirk?" Dave answered.

"Truth or dare?" Dirk asked, Dave hearing his smirk in his smug tone.

"Truth." Dave answered.

"Were you just kissing Jade before I interrupted?"

"...Yes." Dave mumbled after a couple second pause.

John's jaw dropped along with Rose's, who recovered quicker, at Dave's answer.

"John, truth or dare?" Dave asked, face still buried in Jade's hair.

John snapped his mouth closed and with a sideways glance at Rose who was still staring at their twins, answered

" Dude, I choose-"

John was cut off when the door flew open to reveal a very irate Karkat.

"What the hell dude?" Dave asked, finally looking up for the first time since being caught.

"I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STRIDER? WHY ARE YOU STRADDLING HARLEY?" Karkat asked, still calling the kids by the last names they used in-game.

"Well KK, iits look2 a2 iif they were playing a game before we walked iin on them. II 2till have no iidea why 2triider ii2 2traddliing Harley but iif you waiited we could of found out." A brunette behind the midget said.

"I am going to take a guess here and say Sollux?" Rose asked.

"Ye2, Ro2e iit ii2 II. KN ha2 been a2kiing about you 2iince you two don't have any cla22e2 together." Sollux stepped in to the Light, sporting his red and blue glasses as he did in the game.

"And here I thought you only wore those in-game." Dave smirked.

"II'm color bliind to red and blue, 2o could you bee more con2iiderate, you iin2ufferable priick?" Sollux retorted, taking Dave's bait, causing Rose to sigh, as she could see the smug grin on Dave's face where Sollux could not.

"Dave let up. After all this is the first time in real life he is meeting us." Jade's high voice carried to Sollux's ears.

"Wow, KK wa2n't kiiddiing when he 2aiid you guys are different. Jade, you have a hiigher voiice iin real Liife than iin the game." Sollux said, leaning to the side to see Jade, who was still under Dave.

"Yes, I do Sollux. Is anyone else with you guys?" Jade replied, looking around Dave, again to see Sollux.

Just than three voices were heard passing outside, arguing.

"VR1SK4, TH3Y S41D FOR US TO W41T OUT H3R3 WH1L3 TH3Y W3NT TO T4LK TO TH3M." Terezi's unmistakable voice came.

"Yes, 8ut are you going to announce our presence to them?" Vriska's sexy slight country accent came next.

"Both Of You, Shut Up." Kanaya's voice came after a smack.

John got on his 'Prankster's Grin' and quietly walked towards the window and looked out. The three girls had their backs to the house. He gathered some Breath to yell when Rose clamped her hand over his mouth and dragged him to the side, resulting in him having to put his hands on either side of her head to hold himself up when the three outside turned to look at the house. Rose raised a hand behind John's back and flipped off Dave, when her twin wolf whistled at their position. Her head was down so John could not see her blush but he raised it up to see her striking violet eyes.

"SAVE THE PDA FOR LATER, EGBERT." Karkat called.

"Yeah whatever." John chuckled here, setting the Seer's Heart a flutter. " I'm sure its setting your Blood to boiling so I'll just a Void it for now."

The conversation inside and outside quieted at his chuckle and John turned to see Karkat and Sollux staring at him, and the other three Strilonde-Harleybert couples making out. Turning back to Rose, he saw he biting her bottom lip. Kissing her lightly, he pulled out.

"Don't go doing that, babe. You could ruin those perfect lips and then were would we be?" John whispered.

Before she could answer him, he looked out the window.

"Are you three going to stay out there all night or you going to come in?" His deep voice vibrated through the still night.

Rose could hear some shuffling as they walked up to their house but she was more focused on controlling her heavy breathing that only John could hear. John turned back to her with a chaste kiss and a lopsided grin as they went to rejoin the group. As he sat down on the couch, he pulled Rose in to his lap and as she leaned into him, he put his chin on her head.

Their 5 unwanted guests just looked at the couples. Rose let her eyes shut as she sat on John's lap. Dave had moved so Jade was sitting sideways on his lap while his back was to the couch. Roxy and Jane sat at the other end of the couch with Jane's legs over Roxy's. Dirk and Jake were sitting against the wall, arms slung around each other.

"Well. I guess this is the first time we meet in person." Rose said, eyes still close.

"I Can See You All Are Close. Is This A Result Of Both Your In-Game Feelings And The Fact You All Have To Share A House." Kanaya said.

Rose cracked open an eye to stare at the girl before her. Kanaya's complexion stood out against the bright red skirt she wore, similar to her in-game one, and a simple black pullover. Her dark brown hair was cut similar to her avatar's hair style. As it was, Kanaya was from New York City, the shopping center of the USA. Vriska and Terezi had more laid back appearances due to the fact they were from suburban Maryland. They were friends outside the game and were in the car when their sisters were putting a coma. Vriska's caramel hair was long and went nicely with her tanned skin. Terezi's ginger hair was to her shoulders and framed her face nicely and drew Rose's eyes to her red glasses.

"1 W34R P3RSCR1T1ON GL4SS3S. 1 4M 4LMOST 4S BL1ND 4S 4 B4T W1THOUT TH3M." Terezi answered the unasked question.

They invited their friends to join the game which continued until Kanaya ended up pulling the others out as they "Have Over Stayed Their Welcome." as she put it.

**DONE!**

**Sorry it took so long to finish this. Emmaline is up next. And Emma is coming in!**

**So until chapter 6 and Cate's entrance,**

**Ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey y'all! EH is back, and my OC gets introduced! I really wanted her to be John and Jade's really good friend, similar to the trolls' in-game moirails, so that is what I imagine their relationship as, and Rose getting a little jealous before seeing Emma and John in action! (Oops, spoilers...) On another note, I have set it so moirail/s is an accepted word for the computer! (I'm so proud of such a simple thing...) I am thinking of who Emma and Cate's sessionmates are, but I won't reveal anything until I have run it by CT and the people I am thinking of... And another thing, with the pale romances... I ship pale EriKar, so yeah, I will make it happen. The story will mainly focus on the humans and perhaps a few of our favorite trolls, but the others will make appearances._

Chapter 5 One Ms. Emma Haesel (Emmaline)

_(Two months past the Awkward Truth or Dare game...)_

'John!" The soft alto voice rang out, causing our favorite ebony haired Breath player to turn from his course across the quad.

"E-Emma?!" John stuttered, shocked to see his childhood best friend. "W-what are you doing here? Did you actually play the game?!" John, by this time had engulfed Emma in a hug, and pulled back to get a good look at her. Emma was about 5'7" with long brown hair, a little shorter than Jade's, and a little less curvy than her as well. Emma was wearing a Hero of Breath shirt, making John chuckle slightly through his worry, a silver Cancer symbol necklace, skinny jeans and yellow flats.

"Yes, silly, that's the whole reason I'm here, and this school!" Emma laughed, gesturing to the school around them, seeing the rest of the Strilondes and Harleyberts approach. Rose, upon noticing the pretty brunette talking to John, felt a surge of jealousy flutter in her chest

"Ahh, so it was your lovely cousin who had sent us the invitation!" Jake's voice rumbled from behind Emma, causing her to whip around and pounce on him in a huge hug, making Dirk frown slightly.

"Jake! Yeah, it was Cate who slipped y'all's invitations in your mailbox! I told her she wasn't half as sneaky as she would have liked..." Emma trailed off, before hugging both Jade and Jane with a cheerful greeting to both, Jade's being enthusiastically returned, causing the rest of the Strilondes to frown at her familiarity with the Harleyberts.

"If I may ask, just who are you?" came Rose's voice, coated in enough ice for everyone to hear.

"I'm Emma Haesel!" Emma smiled at Rose, being deliberately infuriating towards the girl, despite knowing her wishes. Emma noticed the Light shining a bit brighter in their area, despite it being late afternoon, and also how the wind had picked up slightly, both from her and John's agitation.

"Yes, I kno- wait what?" Rose's scowl turned into a look of confusion upon hearing her name. "You're _Emma Haesel_?"

"Yeeeessssss..."Emma drew out the word, smiling at the shell-shocked look on the Strilondes faces, before laughing as it occurred to them, that her and her cousin were the founders of the school.

"Yo, you the chick who set this place up?" Dave's shocked voice came, causing Emma to giggle when she saw the Knight's signature shades had slipped off.

"Yes, my cousin and I. Oh, John, Jade, come on! I wanted to show you something!" Emma suddenly jumped, startling John and Jade, who had been standing next to the girl. Grabbing their wrists, the energetic brunette took off across the quad, the younger Harleyberts in tow, with the rest jogging to keep up.

"Just who does she think she is?!" Rose seethed, panting slightly form the exertion of running after the girl who took her friends.

"Apparently Emma Haesel, a player of SBurb and really good friend of the Harleyberts" Dave panted back, hi eyes straining for a glimpse of his best bro and love interest.

"Look! See? Y'all get access to this, 'cause I know you!" They could practically hear the grin in Emma's voice, unknowing the "y'all" she was referring to meant all their group, not just the younger Harleyberts.

"Wow... really?!" Jade yipped in excitement, causing Emma's giggle to float over to the rest of the group.

"Yes, all of you..." Emma trailed off sounding a little sad.

"Hey, Emma, what's up?" John's deep voice softened, hearing the sad notes in his best friend's, err, moirail's? voice.

"Oh, I just haven't found the other players in my session yet, other than Catey I mean... and even then, she's up in Washington, finalizing something she won't tell me..." Emma said her sad smile coming into view as the rest of the group came into view around the corner, seeing Emma ensconced in John's hug, Jade joining in on the other side.

"Hey, Em, what was your title? Did you reach god tier? I mean, you're earing the Breath symbol on your shirt, so I wanted to know." Jade asked, trying to change the subject to cheer her friend up.

"Heh, I was a Sylph of Breath, and yeah, I did reach god tier... How about y'all?" Emma's voice was a little more cheerful as she asked the others of their titles and god tier status.

"Oh, yeah! I was the Witch of Space, and I did reach god tier, although I ended up being mind controlled and going evil, err, Grimbark, when we crossed over into Janey and Jake's session... Janey ended up going evil too..."

"I was the Heir of Breath!" John grinned. "I loved doing the windy thing all the time!"

"Hey, maybe we can relearn to use our powers together!" Emma grinned at John, her's making his grow even wider.

"Yeah!" John's deep laugh rumbled out, causing Emma and Jade to start laughing as well.

"Hey, how about y'all?" Emma asked, seeing the rest of the group approaching slowly, noticing the looks of jealousy having faded from the younger Strilondes' faces at seeing what had just happened.

"Oh, I was a Seer of Light, and I ended up going Grimdark before achieving god tier. John helped me rid myself of that affliction." Rose smiled gently at the girl, seeing she was just a good friend to John at the smile and hug she gave him at Rose's words.

"I was the Page of Hope, and my god tier had no leggings! everyone else had pants or laggings, but no, not me!" Jake wailed in mock anguish, making Dirk pipe up.

"I rather liked your god tier outfit, it was better than mine, anyways, what with the puffy pants of the Prince outfit... Oh, yeah, I was the Prince of Heart, and yeah, I reached it as well." Dirk's smug smile made Jake flush.

"I was the Knight of Time, tearin' it up and layin' bad timelines to rest! I was keepin' our session in line, with a little of Rosie's help here and there." Dave broke in, looking smug at his 'accomplishments.'

"Oh, really now? I was quite sure you had panicked in the timeline John died in..." Rose said, again, her words causing Emma to hug John again, but more to reassure herself he was really there, not dead.

"Well, moving on, I was the Rouge, 'scusey, Rogue of Void! I was popping everything outta everyweher! I even had magnetic wodka! Hehe, tha' stuff was fun!" Roxy grinned.

"Hmm, I was the Maid of Life, and like Jade said, I ended up going 'Crocker tier,' as it was called, having been taken over by the Condesce, who was Betty Crocker in our session, and she had used the 'Tiaratop' computer I used, a tiara-like laptop from, you guessed it, Crocker Corp, to take my mind over in my god tier, hence 'Crocker tier.' From what I was told, it looked like the typical Maid outfit with the Life coloring and symbol before I had gotten taken over, after, everything was just shades of Betty Crocker red, with the Life symbol in white, and I had red eyes with circuitry looking lines in red branching out from around my eyes."

"Ooh, Janey, are you alright now?" Emma asked, walking over to look Jane up and down, despite being three years younger.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine!" Jane laughed, grabbing Emma's shoulders to hold her still, before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, hey! This is what I wanted to show you! Our private common room! It can fit up to fifty people! Shh, don't tell anyone, except your friends, the 'trolls'!" Emma winked at John, causing him to laugh at Emma's silly expression, causing everyone else to laugh, while Emma stood there in mock innocence. "What, was it something I said," sending everyone into another round of laughter, this time she joined in, causing the Alpha "Troll" session, who had been walking by at that point in time, to peek into the hidden courtyard. Upon seeing the group plus one, Karkat entered, not immediately registering the 'plus one'.

"WHAT ARE YOU SLIME-GUZZLERS LAUHGING ABOUT?" he asked, frowning.

"E-Emma!" John gasped around his laughs, shocking Karkat into silence, seeing his friend there.

"WHO'S 3MM4? :?" Terezi made her signature confused emoticon, against all logic, like she normally did.

"ii believe emma ii2 the giirl who 2eem2 to bee the plu2 one iin thii2 2iituatiion." Sollux's lisp came though from behind the two as he moved to stand beside Karkat.

"oh, yes, I believe y0u are right, s0llux." Aradia's voice floated over them, causing Sollux's face to light up, turning to see her making her way down the path from the infirmary.

"AA! you are alriight? thii2 ii2 2o great!" Sollux was smiling so widely, his face looked to be about to split.

"yes, s0llux, I am fine. I finally w0ke up, see?" Aradia's dark brown framed her sun-tanned skin, making her smile seem that much whiter. With that, she turned to Emma, extending a hand for a hand shake. "hell0, I am aradia."

"Hi! I'm Emma!" Ignoring Aradia's outstretched hand, Emma pulled the other girl in for a brief hug, before letting her go. "I don't know any of you, other than the Strilondes and Karkat, and now Aradia!"

"T3R3Z1."

"2ollux."

")(I, I AM F-EF-ERI! oops, sorry, i got excited... i'm feferi!"

"eridan, nice to meet you, a friend of kar's is hopefully a friend of mine." Eridan said, waving to Emma, causing her to smile at him.

"Totally!" Emma waved back, grinning.

"uHH,,, i'M tAVROS,,," The shy boy waved from behind the black-haired clown-looking one.

"HeY, I aM gAmZeE. NiCe To MeEt Ya, bRoS aNd SiStErS." Gamzee said in his loopy way. "No, i Am NoT HiGh, i ReAlLy TaLk LiKe ThIs."

"I'm Vriska, and I'm the gr8est here, of aaaaaaall!" The country girl introduced herself, drawing out the letters of the last word, slinging her arm over the shoulders of the girl next to her.

"I Am Kanaya. It Is A Pleasure To Meet You." The brunette nodded from beside Vriska.

"D- I am Equius, nice to meet you." The really tall, muscly guy said, nodding as Emma's eyes followed his voice.

":33 *ac purrs to the purrty girl* I am Nepeta! It is nice to meet you! You are very purrty!" The cat-like girl on Equius shoulder's purred, literally.

"I, oh. Th-thank you..." Emma stuttered, not used to compliments. "You are very pretty as well..."

"WELL, THIS IS OUR SESSION. THERE WAS ANOTHER SESSION, AND THEY ARE OUR OLDER SIBLINGS... I HAVE NO IDEA WERE THEY ARE." Karkat said to Emma, causing her to look t him and nod.

"Well, as I was telling them, this is the private common room, and I'm inviting all of you to it! You and your older siblings can come hang out here at anytime! It is technically my common room, but i want to share it with you, the Harleyberts and the Strilondes!" Emma smiled.

"I th9ught I hear my little br9ther s9mewhere ar9und here, ahh, here he is." A boy in a red sweater pushed through the bushes surrounding the private courtyard, causing Karkat to groan.

"Hello, Kankri!" Emma waved. "Mind introducing yourselves, I only know Kankri in your group." Emma turned to the people following him, tilting her head. "I won't grant you access to my common room if you don't tell me your names."

"meenah, gill." A brunette with a pixie cut and two _really _long braids said, wearing a punk/bad girl outfit.

"Aranea, older sister to Vriska, and Meenah, who forgot to mention it, is Feferi's older sister." A girl with shoulder length hair and a spider-web patterned dress said from behind the brunette, giving her a glare.

"ruf1oh, doll..." A dirty blonde said. "brother to l1ttle tav, over here..." he said, grinning.

"私はダマラ人です。はじめましてっぽい。(I am Damara. Nice-ish to meet you.)" Another brunette said, Aradia translating for her. "I am Aradia's older sister. I constantly switch between Japanese and English, if Aradia is around. If she is not, I will speak in English."

"8=D I am Horuss, older brother to Equius. Nice to meet you!" A black-haired boy with a long ponytail and goggles said.

"\(=^..^)/ I AM MEULIN. SORRY IF I'M LOUD, I AM DEAF." A dirty blonde said, before being pounced on and signed to by Nepeta, leading to the assumption they were sisters.

"cronus. vwhat do you say vwe get avway?" A blonde said, winking at Emma, only for Eridan to reach over and slap him, seconds before Kankri did.

"no, cro. not her." Eridan shook his head at his apparent older brother.

"1 4M M17UN4. N13C 70 M337 YUO." A brunette nodded from his place draped over Sollux's back, his shaggy hair flattened by his mustard-yellow helmet with a red and blue visor.

"h3y, 1'm l4tul4, grl. n1c3 to m33t y4." A ginger waved from next to Terezi, a skateboard tucked under her arm.

"**I am Kurloz. I am mute, so I have this to translate for me.**" The boy next to Gamzee 'spoke' through the box strapped to his hip, gesturing to it when mentioned.

"I am Po+rrim, + I am Kanaya's older sister. Pleasure to meet yo+u, dear. Yo+u seem very cute." Porrim said, her caramel colored hair much longer than her sister's, throwing a wink to Emma at the last for her sentence.

"Well, nice to meet you all! Please, come on in." The Sylph of Breath grinned, gesturing to the double doors, managing to blow them open with a barely controlled burst of wind, creating a very dramatic effect.

_Hey, EH. Sorry if this is a little long winded. I got lazy, so just imagine all the trolls in their canon clothes. All of them, the Alpha and Beta trolls._

_Well, here's my OC, plus all the trolls! Peace._


	6. Chapter 6

**YaY! It time for Cate to come in. Know that this happens a week after Cate sends a letter to Jake. The letter comes three weeks after Emma appears in our story.**

**We don't own the characters except for our OCs and maybe 2 more. We have to ask so yeah.**

**Okay, without further ado, on to the story!**

Chapter 6 Ms. Cate Tyleer Catherine)

John and Jade were walking across the court when a fast moving figure skated past towards the office building. They ignored it, thinking it was Latula, as she usually skated fast past everyone. Jake was walking past the office building when the figure tried to jump up the stairs, only to have the board slip out from underneath them and she fell backwards, only to be caught under her arms by Jake. She tilted her head back and smiled.

"Hey, Jakey." Cate said, standing on her own two feet.

"Catey, what did I say about trying to jump up stairs on your skate board?" Jake asked jokingly, mentally checking his moirail over.

"Mm not too? I have two more papers to finish and then I'll explain my letter in depth to ya. Also if ya run into Emma, can ya send her to my office?" Cate asked.

"Sure. 5 o'clock at the café." Jake said, giving Cate a proper hug before walking off.

Unknowingly to the moirails, Dirk was watching.

"Who was she?" He asked Dave, who was next to him.

"Don't know. Must also be from Washington." Dave replied, watching Jade.

"Lets go talk to her. She headed in office building, so she must be important." Dirk said.

Dave turned to his brother.

"Dude, are you jealous of her? because she know Jake?" Dave asked, worried.

"Maybe. Lets go." Dirk said, dragging Dave towards the office building.

-Inside Cate's office-

Cate scrambled around, pinning things to the three corkboards as well as connecting others with a piece of red yarn she had in her hands. She had to write a report on 5 unusual cases of the players. She had on one corkboard 4 cases with pictures and was looking through her book of cases to decide on her fifth case. The cases she deemed unusual were Dave, Aradia, Mituna, and Jane. Their brain activity was very unusual so Cate decide to have a closer look at the cases. The door busted open and Cate spun around in her chair to face the newcomers, still looking through her book of cases.

"How can I help you?" Cate asked.

"First off, why the hell do you have my medical report? And second-" Dave asked.

"Well, Mr. Strilonde, you had some unusual brain activity where it seemed as if you went brain dead for minutes up to an hour and yet you heart rate and breathing rate remained constant before starting up full force again." Cate stated, still flipping through book.

Dirk reached across her desk and forced her stunning hazel eyes to lookup at him. Startled, Cate flicked her wrist at Dirk and a invisible force pulled him against the wall and held him there until she breathed out and let her hand relax.

"Please don't startle me." Cate said.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dave asked.

"I used his soul to pull him backwards. That was my aspect in the game after all." Cate said, finishing her paper on the cases.

"Soul? There wasn't a Soul aspect in the game." Dirk said.

"I was in the beta version for the beta. Our version, mine , Emma's and our two co-players, glitched out and erased my aspect. I had already reached god tier and the game couldn't eject me or destroy me, so it changed me into Emma's sprite which I played as when I slept. Nightmares for three years is tough on someone who lives in the real world. I was worried sick about her." Cate said, typing super fast for the other paper she had due.

"Wow. That must have been tough not only having you cousin but 4 of your friends out for three years in a game." Dirk said.

"I was only close to Jake and Jade. Jane and John, I didn't know all that well back home. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet Jake at the café to catch up." Cate said, standing up.

The boys took in her outfit, previously unnoticed. She wore a dark blue sleeveless jersey, a pair of black shorts, black boots, and a dull red beanie. What stood out to the guys was her bright candy red hair, shoulder length. She also had a pristine white jacket that had a color guard symbol on the back. She was 5'11, an inch short of Jake, which he reminded her of often.

"I need to lock up so if you guys could get moving and maybe get you jaws of the ground, that be great." Cate said, mentally laughing at them.

Grabbing her skateboard, Cate jumped down, and skated off while Dave and Dirk ran off to get their siblings.

-Time Skip 1 hour later-

Cate had gotten a mug of warm cider and exactly 1 minute later Jake sat down with his own mug of cider.

"What exactly were you finalizing in Washington that you couldn't tell Emma about?" Jake asked.

"Well, I was finalizing my transfer papers. I'm going to a college near the school online which had a better medical program than Washington. Emma is still worried about our co-players so I couldn't tell her more stressful things. She worries to much about everyone." Cate said, taking a sip of her cider.

She and Jake caught up about the three years he was playing the game. Unknowing to them, the Strilondes were watching. Dirk was stress eating, such as in animes, with his siblings watching him.

The rest of the Harleyberts walked in and upon seeing Jake and girl, walked over to exchange greetings.

"Catey!" Jade's high voice rang out as she tackled the girl in a hug, which the girl enthusiastically returned.

Dave grabbed Rose by the arm and dragged her over to the group.

"Hey Dave, Rose, should you two be stopping Dirk from over eating?" Jane asked.

Jake sighed and went over to talk to his stress eating boyfriend.

"Hello." Rose curtly nodded to Cate.

"Sup. I'm Cate. Em might have mentioned me before." Cate returned impassively, with a nod back.

"Both impassive and a cool kid. Who are you?" Dave asked, impressed at the fact Cate could pulled both off at the same time.

"Cate Tyleer. I run the school." Cate simply said.

Jake walked back over with Dirk and Roxy only to find his seat was taken by Jane and John while Jade decided the best seat for her was on Cate's lap.

"Dirk, Roxy, this is my best friend, Cate Tyleer. Cate, these are Dave, Rose, Dirk, and Roxy Strilonde." Jake made a quick introductions before forcing Cate (and Jade) inward as he took the outside seat.

They talked a bit and learned more about Cate and Emma. John, Jane, Dave, and Rose had to leave early due to the fact they had other things to do when Emma walked in.

"CT!" Her alto voice rang as she raced over, comically running into the table.

"Sup EH." Cate said.

"Whoa, are you okay? That didn't hurt, did it?" Jade asked.

"Nah, it was for comical effect. Anywho, what are you doing down here in Texas? I thought you... were... finalizing..." Emma trailed off into a glare at Cate.

"Now, now, it was some transferred papers that I was finalizing. Geez, you fly of the hook about everything." Cate said.

By then, they had finish their orders and were walking back to the school. The other three were walking a little behind Cate, who had Emma on her back, and Jake, who was carrying Cate's skateboard. Cate promised to stop by their shared house to explain some things that were still confusing to the players including the school.

"Bye Jake." Cate called as she walked off to her and Emma's share house.

**DONE!**

**I know this was all over the place but I didn't have my co-writer with me so yeah. Till chapter 8,**

**Ciao!**


End file.
